The Unwritten Stories Christmas'
by OPFan37
Summary: All the characters in my head, but not written down, settle down for Christmas with their closest friends and get ready for the new year. A collection of short looks into the lives of potential story characters. Everybody who reads any of my works is welcome to read and see if they find something they love and/or want to see turned into an actual story. Merry Christmas everybody!


Fullcross looked out across Link VRAINS, arms folded. Since it was Christmas season, all of the servers were brightly lit up with Christmas lights, as well as a giant tree in the middle that stretched up high enough for everyone to see.

"Christmas time already..." He spoke wistfully.

_"We gonna do anything special for Christmas?" _The voice came from a small figure standing on the screen of his Duel Disk, a humanoid creature known as an Ignis, who was bright pink in colour with dark pink lines running over her body, and green circular eyes.

"What's there to do, Mimi?" The masked man asked his companion. "I don't really have a reason to celebrate Christmas. It's a time for coming together with those you love, to celebrate your good fortune. I don't have much of any of that."

_You have me." _She said.

"Of course." He smiled behind the mask as she beamed up at him. "Still...this feels a bit...unfulfilling for me."

_"In that case, let's use it as an excuse to be lazy and eat a lot." _She suggested, even though she couldn't eat.

"Sorry, but crime doesn't take a Christmas break." He said. "I've gotta keep protecting VRAINS, it's important for both of us."

_"I know." _She nodded. _"But, hey, have you finally decided on a Deck to use? You keep switching out so frequently."_

"Switching Decks is essential to keeping myself unpredictable, plus people can come up with a strategy against me if I use the same one too often." He explained, which made her frown, but then he raised a finger. "But I think I've found a favourite."

_"Really!? Which one!?"_ Mimi gasped.

"I'll show you." He said, as he suddenly jumped off of the building he was standing on, landing on a D-Board that he rode through the Data Storm.

"Come out! Netrash Golem!" A giant Link Monster materialised, comprised entirely out of green, corrupted data cubes that gathered together, forming the torso of a giant, bulky monster with an armoured head, its body uneven as three spikes jutted out of its right shoulder whilst a single one jutted out of the left, and the two giant arms it had bulged out with cybernetic garbage acting as muscle, the left one being a shovel-like claw whilst the right one was a fist. Its whole body glowed with green and orange neon colours.

"Let's go." He said as he and Mimi rode off to patrol, the monster following behind them.

* * *

Wodos Ellix was a notorious bounty hunter in the Grand Line. Everybody wanted a piece of him, either to add him to their crew, kill him for his ability, or force him to be used as a human weapon for the Marines. He made a living by taking paid jobs, be it pirate or government, it was essentially how he survived.

And now Christmas was approaching, which meant colder weather...and that was it. When sailing on a ship, you couldn't exactly have a Christmas tree, or a cozy fire to snuggle beside, or in his case, people to party with or exchange gifts with.

"Some way to spend the holidays…" He muttered, huddled up in his blanket in his quarters, letting the ship be carried by the wind. "I sure hope I'm close to the next island, I'm buying SO much food and-...hm?" Was that-? He swear he could hear singing from outside. "The heck is that?"

He pushed open the door, making the cheering become much louder, as he noticed a very familiar ship pulling up alongside him, only it was painted with Christmas colours (rather sloppily) and had a great big Christmas tree slap bang in the middle of it. And a familiar face popped his hatted head over the railing.

"Heeeeeey, Ellix!" Luffy waved.

"Haha! Ahoy, Strawhats!" He waved back.

"How funny that we ran into you out here!" Usopp commented.

"We run into each other an awful lot, I've found." Ellix commented.

"Ellix!" Chopper leapt on the railing. "We having a Christmas party! Wanna join us!?"

"Uh, you sure?"

"Shishishi! Sure! Get on here!" Luffy grinned, before stretching his arms out to grab him, and pull him on board the Going Merry.

"Ellix aboard for Christmas!" Usopp cried.

"Well, thanks for having me I guess." Ellix said.

"Another mouth to feed, is it?" Sanji commented, though he had a big grin on his face. "With just Luffy alone I'm having to cook three turkeys for Oda's sake!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ellix laughed, noticing Zoro fast asleep.

"Think nothing of it." Nami waved it off, ah, she had drunk the swordsman under the table. "The more the merrier. You're practically part of the crew."

"The offer still stands!" Luffy cried, enthusiastically.

"And again, thank you, but I'll be okay on my own." He assured the Captain. "Just call me on Transponder Snail if you ever need me, 'kay?"

"Got it!" Chopper cheered.

He then noticed one particular woman looking at him with a familiar, unnerving smile. "Nico Robin." He greeted her.

"Hello, Kracken." She said, using his epithet. "Merry Christmas."

He frowned at her, but stopped when Usopp placed a mug in his hand. "Come join the festivities! We're having a party before the food."

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy cheered.

"Eh, why not. In fact, I can help with that." The hunter said.

Two long wires then extended out of his shoulders with plugs on the ends of them, which he then 'plugged' into Luffy and Usopp's backs, the prongs entering without causing them harm.

"Whoooo! I'm full of energy!" Usopp cheered, his muscles bulking up.

"Let's party through the night!" Luffy yelled.

Ellix smiled, his Plug-Plug Fruit allowed him to give energy to anybody he 'plugged' into, as well as giving him the ability to drain energy from anyone as well, which is what made him such a target.

"No you don't." Nami said as she pushed away his third plug extending from his back.

"Ah, right, sorry." He mumbled sheepishly, remembering the effect giving energy had on women.

"Let's all give a big Christmas cheers!" Luffy declared as everyone held up their mugs.

"CHEERS!" Everyone yelled as they clattered mugs and drank.

* * *

Virus sat in the tent at Kingdom's Edge, completely undisturbed by the corpses of bugs around him. Outside, flakes of a decaying kingdom fell like...what was it again? Snow. Yes, that was it.

In fact...'sitting' wasn't entirely accurate. True, he was sitting down, in this body, but he wasn't actually. In truth, Virus, true to his name, was a parasite of sorts, a mess of black and white arms, a creature? Fungi? Even he didn't know what he was, but his only means of survival was to crawl into the corpses of other bugs and puppeteer them as it were. Gruesome yes, but he was accustomed to it. He was practically no better then the creatures of Deepnest he figured. He was looking through Hallownest for answers. Answers about who he was, WHAT he was. He was sure it was here...somewhere...

His current body he was using was one he had for a while now, and so he had grown quite accustomed to it. To being with it was nothing more then a simple bug corpse, though it was obviously powerful since it wore the white mask with spiking horns that was a symbol of importance of Hallownest. During his travels he had picked up cloth, armour pieces and Nails to add to his shell, and now his appearance was that of an armoured bug covered by a dark cloak, wielding a Nail that looked more like a lance. He was quite proud of it personally.

But now he was resting here for the moment. It had been a long travel to reach this far, and yet still he felt no closer to answers. It was frustrating.

Just then, he heard a noise. He reached for his Nail resting at his side, but stopped when he saw a familiar figure jump up into the tent.

"Oh, it's you, little Ghost." Virus said.

The creature before him was a small bug, wearing a mask similar to his own, only with curving horns, draped in a cloak, a Nail strapped to its back. Virus had encountered this bug multiple times before, and come to learn that any title that it had was 'little Ghost', at least, that was what someone else called it so frequently.

"Here to rest too, are you?" Virus asked as it sat down next to him on the bench. "Seems so. It would appear both of us are going all around Hallownest at this point.

The two sat in silence, not that little Ghost ever talked, staring out through the tent as the flakes fluttered down, blanketing everything in a dying white.

"I was just about to eat." Virus made conversation as he began to start a fire, cracking two small stones against each other. And making conversation was all it was. It appeared that the little Ghost did not need to eat in all the instances they had met. Virus though, was content to grab one of the corpses with a tentacle and begin cutting it up. Waste not want not.

As he started the fire though, he was surprised to see the bug come over and sit next to him. "Hm? What is it?" He couldn't discern what Ghost was thinking behind that mask. "...Perhaps, you wish for my company?" It nodded, which he did not expect, it was a shot in the dark in all honesty.

"Well then, I suppose there is no harm in us being together for a bit." Virus figured, as he dumped the flesh into a pot he picked up and put it over the fire to begin cooking. "Sit closer to the fire, it will warm you."

So, the two adventurers spent their time sitting by the fire, merely enjoying each others company. Virus thought there was a certain word for something likes this, a certain...spirit of sorts, to be close to others...but he couldn't place a limb on it, and returned to cooking as the flakes continued to fall.

* * *

Help trudged through the snow, holding presents over their head as they made their way through the snow-covered streets.

"Geez, it's cold." They mumbled, wrapping the bandages that made up their arms around their mouth.

Help was a mummy, which was quite strange, even by monster standards, their body being comprised completely of purple bandages, including their fingers which were like tassels, and their hair which was curling bandages that fell down to the small of their back as two green eyes poked through a gap in their face, with nothing but darkness being seen inside. Still, in weather like this they had to dress up in proper winter clothing.

Finally reach the door they unwrapped their right arm from around the presents and used it to knock on the door, waiting a moment before someone answered.

"Hey, Help!" Frisk greeted them cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Frisk." Help greeted, taking off their coat after gently lowering the presents down. "Something smells good."

"Mum's cooking." Frisk smiled. "C'mon, everybody else is in the living room."

"Awesome." They nodded as they followed the human in and waved. "Hey, everyone."

"GREETINGS, HELP! AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!" Papyrus enthusiastically cheered.

"heyo, kid. merry christmas." Sans waved.

"Merry Chrtistmas, man." Undyne greeted.

"H-Hello Help. Merry Christmas." Alphys greeted.

"Is Mettaton and Napstablook not here yet?" Help asked.

"You know how busy they are. But they promised they'd be here later." Frisk said, before beckoning the mummy over to whisper: "Dad is outside dressed as Santa. Don't tell Papyrus."

"Gotcha." They gave the human a thumbs up.

"OH, I'M SO EXCITED TO SPEND OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS ON THE SURFACE!" Papyrus cheered. "DO YOU THINK SANTA WILL STILL VISIT US?"

"no worries, bro. i made sure to let him know." Sans assured him.

"Is that you, Help, dear?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Toriel!" They called.

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear." She called. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, everybody."

"I STILL WONDER WHY SHE WON'T LET ME HELP HER COOK." Papyrus wondered.

"Or me." Undyne muttered.

'A true mystery.' Help thought. "Anyhow, I brought presents! But you can't open them until after dinner." He unravelled his arm to grab each gift and deposit them.

"heh, thanks kid." Sans chuckled. "i didn't think you'd have time to wrap us up some presents, what with being so wrapped-up in your work."

"BROTHER, FOR THE SPIRIT OF THE SEASON, I CHOOSE TO IGNORE THAT PUN." Papyrus stated.

"Hmm..." Help looked around. "Aren't we still missing people besides Mettaton?"

"Yeah. I hope they show up." Frisk confirmed.

"I'm sure they will." Help nodded.

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Help declared as they ran to the door, and opened it up. "You made it!"

**"Greetings, Help." **Dr. Gaster greeted them. **"Work ran on a bit. I do hope I aren't intruding."**

"Not at all." Frisk smiled as they took his hand. "Sans and Papyrus are in the living room." They then led them into the living room.

Help then looked outside again, and their eyes turned into upside-down U's, indicating a smile. "You came too...I'm really glad."

The figure shifted uncomfortably, looking past the mummy at everybody gathered in the room, and at the ground, as if in shame.

But Help just extended their hand, still smiling with their eyes. "Merry Christmas, Chara."

The human took the mummy's hand, gripping it for comfort. "Merry Christmas, Help."

* * *

Niyin sat in front of the fire, smiling contently. He was an odd creature to say the least, covered mostly in light green fur with aquamarine tufts growing around his chest and acting as messy 'hair'. He had piercing but kind red eyes, a pointed nose, a zigzagging mouth, and diamond shaped ears that poked up out of his hair. He wore an outfit consisting of a purple short sleeve button-up with black diamonds for buttons, dark pink gloves, purple baggy shorts, big green and purple blocky boots, and a dark pink thin scarf, the two ends tailing behind him and ending in diamond shapes. Lying at his side was what appeared to be a silver torch without a flame, the end instead having a blue crystal ball on it.

He didn't really know how he found himself in this situation, though to be fair that was probably true for any of his adventures. But right now he was in a little house, and by looking around at the stockings, tree, and the snow coming down outside, he could tell that this appeared to be Christmas time.

'What kind of dream is this?' He wondered. 'One thing is for sure, I'm not going anywhere whilst this storm is up.'

He then flinched as he heard the door open. He jumped to his feet and spun around, only to pause.

"Klonoa?" He gaped.

"Niyin?" The Dream Traveller also gaped. He was a strange creature just like Niyin, being what seemed to be a combination of a dog cat and rabbit, wearing a blue outfit and carrying his ever-present golden ring.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing."

"Hello! We're here too." Another voice proclaimed, as what looked like a stuffed toy come to life, and a girl wearing a red priestess outfit poked their heads out from behind them.

"Lola? Popka? You're here too?" He asked.

"Talk later! It's freezing out here! Let me at that fire!" Popka cried as he dove in front of the fire. "Ahhhh…"

"We don't know what's going on." Lola admitted. "The last thing I remember is going to sleep, next thing I know me and Popka are out in the cold, Klonoa waking us up."

"This is weird..." Niyin admitted. "It would make sense if it was just me and Klonoa, since we're Dream Travellers, but you two as well?"

"I wonder what's going on?" Klonoa thought.

"It...has been some time, hasn't it?" Lola asked.

"Oh! Of course it's great to see you all again!" Niyin nodded. "It's just a bit shocking, that's all..."

"Do you think this world is in danger, just like Lunatea?" Lola wondered.

"Well, it looks like it's mostly snow!" Popka called over from the fire.

"Maybe this dream brought us here for some reason?" Niyin thought aloud.

"It looks like Christmas." Klonoa pointed out. "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Christmas..." Lola clasped her hands together. "Such a wonderful time of year, to be together with the people you care about..."

"Hey, maybe that's it!" Klomoa said. "We should have Christmas together!"

"Really?" Niyin mumbled.

"That sounds wonderful!" Lola beamed. "Christmas altogether again!"

"Hey, as long as I can stay warm!" Popka agreed.

"I don't know..." Niyin said, still wary.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. It'll be just the four of us." Klonoa nodded.

'Just the four of us...' Niyin's mind wandered to somebody else for a moment, but he shook the thoughts away. "Well, if it's 3 against 1..."

"Wahoo!" Klonoa cheered.

"Great!" Lola clapped.

The four of them then settled down in front of the fire. "This is nice." Lola nodded.

"Yeah...it really is..." Klonoa agreed.

"Pssst." Popka whispered to Niyin. "We've gotta get those two under the mistletoe."

"Oh, definitely." Niyin agreed. "But right now, let's just be friends celebrating Christmas together."

And that's what they were. Four friends celebrating Christmas in a wonderful dream.

* * *

A figure sat in front of a screen, watching a trailer. Their house was completely done up for Christmas, tree, presents and all. They finished watching the trailer and leaned back in their chair.

"Yu-Gi-Oh SEVENS, huh?" He thought aloud. "Ehhh, Rush Duels seem like a gimmick to appeal to a new generation." He then stood up. "I shouldn't judge a book by its cover...but my god I hope they pull a ZEXAL and have some good stuff at least."

He walked past around the tree, pondering for a moment, checking his phone, thinking for a moment...before sitting back down at his laptop. "Still...might as well give it a go."

And from that, a new life was born. Someone who wielded a Duel Disk that retracted into three zones, as a red '7' appeared on it.

"I Summon Toxocto Kraken!" They yelled as they summoned a monster, a gigantic purple kraken with poison oozing from its tentacles, and seven golden eyes glowing with anger.

"Mmm..." The figure nodded, allowing himself a smile. "2020 here we come, guys."

* * *

**Merry Christmas all my readers.**

**I will admit this has been a pretty up-and-down rollercoaster year for me both IRL and on here. But with a new year, and in this case a new decade, there's more we can do and improve upon.**

**If you're interested in any of these ideas, please say so. But more importantly, thank you for reading what I write, and I wish you all a Happy New Year.**


End file.
